Once A Player, Always A Player
by AddictionHigh
Summary: What happens when Elle comes home to find Derek in bed with another woman? Established relationship. (Morgan/Elle)


**So, I know it's been far too long since I've written any fanfiction and I am slowly rectifying the fact and working on my other stories, but this idea suddenly popped into my head and I had to get it written! I hope you like it. And massive thanks to Briannaaa2012 for being my amazing Beta-Reader. **

Elle Greenaway rolled over in her double bed that she used to share with Derek Morgan and sighed softly. She should have expected it really. Although she had already left the team before Aaron Hotchner and his wife Hayley had divorced, she still heard about it through Morgan. Strangely enough, it was then that the two of them finally admitted their feelings for one another and had started seeing each other exclusively. At first, it was normal to expect Morgan to have to get out of bed at ridiculously early hours of the morning, but then they started getting earlier and earlier. Whereas he used to get out of bed at 7am to go to work, before they had broken up just 2 days earlier, he had been getting up at 5:30am and leaving the house by 6:30am. Initially, Elle hadn't suspected anything; he'd just said the caseload at work was heavier since JJ left. And Elle had believed him; until she came home one night after work to find him in bed with another woman! That bitch that had replaced her no less! She couldn't believe it. Derek had told her he loved her, and only her. Well, it explained why Derek had been getting up earlier and earlier every morning. How long had the affair been going on? Since they got together? Longer?

As soon as Derek had realized that Elle was home, he had tried to hide Emily Prentiss and get her out the house quickly and quietly. He hadn't expected Elle to be waiting silently on the stairs though. Emily had walked straight past her without noticing the angry brunette, but Derek noticed her the moment he left the bedroom. "WHAT THE HELL DEREK?!" Elle screamed at him, not caring that the taller brunette hadn't quite left yet. Morgan just stared her down for a second before brushing past her and quietly closing the door after Emily after seeing her out. Instead of climbing the stairs back to the bedroom and facing Elle however, once the door was closed, Derek turned on his heel and made his way to the lounge, stopping off at the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Elle just rolled her eyes and followed him angrily.

When she reached the living area, Derek was sat on the couch, drinking his coffee as if nothing had happened. She couldn't believe it! "Well?!" she asked. "How long has this been going on for?" Suddenly it hit her. "There never was more work was there?!" Spencer Reid would have told her if JJ had left. Derek Morgan had been lying to Elle since the start of their relationship. She felt sick to the stomach. Tapping her foot impatiently, she waited for Morgan to start talking, waiting while he calmly finished his coffee and got back up to wash his mug.

"I'm sorry" was all Derek whispered as he made his way back into the lounge and placed a gentle kiss on Elle's forehead. Recoiling, Elle pulled back quickly and watched silently as Derek made his way upstairs. Wordlessly, Elle stayed out of Derek's way, with a tear in her eye, as she watched him pack a bag for overnight and walk away, out of her life. Out of the house they shared. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to pick up the rest of my things" he murmured as he kissed her for a final time, for a final goodbye. Rooted to the spot, tears began streaming down her face as she heard the door shut quietly behind the love of her life. Watching him walk away, all her anger had dissipated and all she felt was hurt, lost and alone. That night, Elle crawled into their bed alone and cried herself into an uneasy sleep. A sleep filled with nightmares of Derek and Emily.

As promised, the following afternoon, Derek returned to collect the rest of his things. Silently, he worked his way around the house, picking up his things and putting them in a black sack. Anything that they had bought together over the two years they had been together, he left for Elle; why should she suffer when it was him that had done the cheating. When Elle returned home shortly after, she found him in their bedroom holding a picture of them which was taken the night of their first proper date. "You can take that if you want" she said softly "I have the picture on my camera still." Derek shook his head softly, slowly looking up at Elle. "No; I don't deserve anything." Elle nodded her head softly and sat on the bed next to him. "Why did you do it?" she asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know. It was stupid" Derek murmured as he gently placed his hand over Elle's in her lap. "I'm sorry." Elle blinked back tears as she nodded her head again, before resting it on Morgan's shoulder for a second before sitting up straight again. "Maybe you should go. I don't want to do anything with you I know I'll end up regretting. These last two years have been the best of my life; but you've betrayed my trust, Derek." Derek squeezed her hand gently before standing up slowly. "I'll always love you, Elle Greenaway" he said softly as he walked out of the house for the second and final time.

That night, for the second night in a row, Elle Greenaway crawled into the bed she used to share with Derek Morgan alone. And for the second night, she cried herself to sleep. Tonight though, her dreams weren't filled of nightmares of Derek and Emily; but instead her dreams were filled of all the good times her and Derek had shared. From even before they became a couple. While she slept, she completely forgot that her relationship had ended, so when she awoke the following morning, she rolled over in her double bed that she used to share with Derek Morgan and sighed softly.

**Okay, there we go. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. =)**


End file.
